


Hate Liars

by A3nt_m3lody



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Sugar, Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Salt, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Caline Bustier Bashing, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Daminette - Relationship - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila salt, MariBat, No beta we die like fans, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Jason Todd, class salt, multifandom-imagines-things tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A3nt_m3lody/pseuds/A3nt_m3lody
Summary: Damian is given a task to investigate the city of love based on the information the league had gathered. He's under the guise of an exchange student, and discovers a liar, a group of sheep, an angel and some friends.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 21
Kudos: 330





	Hate Liars

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of people liked this from my Tumblr post. it was originally a random daminette fic that I probably wasn't gonna look at it again. but everyone wanted more and I got a lot for it and hope to continue it :,))) so here we are kids!!!!

Damian was used to lies. It's something that is taught at the league and something that protects his loved ones from danger. That doesn't mean he tolerates others lying _pathetically_ around him. They aren't even remotely good.

Which leads him to his current predicament.

He was apart of an exchange program for Gotham University, and as one of the few who spoke French, was put in the program. Not only that but in Paris, there had been strange things happening. So his father decided to plan a family trip to investigate, par with the exchange program.

It was his 3rd week in the class. This particular class had the most akumatizations. In the short time they have been here, they found out Paris had its own heroes and villains. Previous videos showed there were 5 heroes in the day most of Paris was akumatized. Two different heroes replaced others, but the main three had been the same. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Abeille. Damian had a feeling it was probably the same person as Queen Bee, but with a different identity.

Back to the class, he wanted nothing more than end them for annoying him _every day_. Some girl telling pathetically easy lies, causing most of the class to be enthralled with her words. There were about 5 people in the class who didn't believe her and the main majority bullied just one. He knew of the two blondes, both being related to well-known parents, and had heard of the two boys who made a comic book through his brother Tim. The last one, however, was a mystery.

The blue-haired girl was nice, overly nice, but had confidence not others notice. He's watched through the weeks he's been here, how she commands other classrooms to safety, before disappearing. This class never followed her orders, all of them thinking the girl worked with the villain, seeing as she's the only besides the male blonde, who hasn't been akumatized.

"I just don't understand! She almost destroyed my letter from my damibear, so I took it back home." The liar sobbed, hiding her face in her hands. A girl in a checkered shirt and glasses held the girl close, trying to calm her down.

"Rose, stay with Lila. I'll be back." The girl said to a little look petite blonde in pink, before exiting the classroom. As much as Damian wanted to reveal those lies himself, his instincts told him to follow that girl first.

Silently, Damian stood up and followed the girl out. He turned the corner down to the stairs and stopped short when he saw the girl from before, standing over the blue-haired girl.

"Marinette I can't believe you! Stop being such a jealous bitch! If you just listened to Lila, you would be on good terms with everyone. But _no_ , all because of Adrien, all because she has a famous life, you decided to be--"

"To be what, Alya." Marinette stands up, dusting herself off as dull blue eyes stared at Alya. Alya herself seemed a bit uneasy by the lack of emotion or raise in her voice. "Whatever _Lila_ has told you, is not true because I got here 10 minutes before the bell. Not only that, but we also don't even cross paths. But you wouldn't _know_ , given that you're such a _great reporter_." Marinette sneered, walking around Alya and walking away.

Damian saw the disbelief and rage in that dark skin girl's eyes and saw that she was about turn to hit Marinette in the face, when Marinette moved away at the last second, holding her hand. Alya paled at the interception and the fact that she was about to hit the girl.

"If this is how you've become, I'm not surprised that you were retired as a hero," Marinette said softly, Damian barely hearing. He saw Alya pale even more and began to shake.

"H-how--"

"I was there when Ladybug gave you and Nino the miraculous." Marinette let go of her hand and walked away sadly, leaving Alya pale and shaking. Marinette walked up the stairs and noticed Damian stare at her. She offered a small smile, going up to him.

"Damian right? Do you want to hang out with me and my friends during lunch? We're going to the bakery." She asked nicely, and Damian had a bit of a hard time saying no. But seriously a _bakery_?

"Bakery?"

"My parents own a bakery. We're allowed to leave for lunch as long as it's in the area. The farthest anyone can go to is the park or the bakery."

"Makes sense. Very well, as long as you answer a few questions I have." Damian stated, earning a smile from the girl. Her eyes seemed a bit brighter than earlier.

"Of course. I'll see you later." He watched her walk away, his posture relaxed for the first time in weeks. Whatever has happened between the class, he knew he had to figure it out. Especially with that Lila girl having been akumatized more than once.

He also has to notify Alfred that he is spending his lunch with classmates. Damian just hopes that his brothers don't do anything stupid.

One can hope.


End file.
